User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. Performers I was under the impression that if an article was in a subcategory that it shouldn't also be in the parent category. Apparently I was... misinformed? -- Renegade54 21:07, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Editing I guess that you have to be special to add information to topics so others have a better idea of what is being discussed. :Um, no... you just have to follow policy. Copying dictionary terms and information from other sites is a copyright infringement. --From Andoria with Love 04:47, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Re: In Memoriam I'm boggled by your cataloging of dates & departed -- let me take a moment to offer a couple words of encouragement for your efforts: Good job! -- and, I'm curious: Just how do you manage to track down and keep up with all of that information? Seems like the logistics would split one's brain... --Sasoriza 05:12, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Firstly, thank you for the compliment. I do try hard to update the memoriam info. I'm glad to say there doesn't seem to have been any Trek-related deaths recently. Anyways, to answer your question, alt.obituaries at Google Groups is a great place to go for death notices & obituaries. If someone dies, it's pretty much guaranteed to be posted on there – whether it's a celebrity or a regular joe. Other places I check include the obituary pages at EInsiders and the recent deaths page at Wikipedia. I also receive death notices via e-mail from CNN, although I am usually already aware of those deaths before I see the notices. But, yeah, that's where I get my info. Now you know my secrets. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Cool--thanks for sharing the info! Keep up the good work! (Although I wish there didn't have to be any more deaths to catalog...) --Sasoriza 19:06, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Samuel Beckett The reversion of the Beckett post restores incorrect information. Beckett was not an artist; he was a playwright and novelist. And nobody in their right mind would consider him "similarly natured" to Van Gogh, who mutilated himself and committed suicide, whereas Beckett lived well into his eighties. I don't see what the problem was with a fuller citation, which gave more and more accurate information for anybody who might be wondering what Sisko's allusion meant. Most Wanted Template I noticed that you made some changes to it last night (via the CSS file) and notice that it looks like this now: ::Agriculture,, Pablo Marcos, Ranger spacecraft, Mortal Gods, Blood bank, John Costanza, Agustin Mas, Tom McCraw, * Note the double comma at the start there, and the odd formatting at the end? It just doesn't look quite right at the moment. -- Sulfur 15:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Copied content No, it is not a copyright infringement as Wikipedia is licensed under the GFDL, and therefore can be freely copied and distributed. There is therefore nothing wrong with copying Wikipedia content here. Adamwankenobi 01:02, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Supply ship Thanks for the cleanup work...I still don't have the hang of all the little tricks and stuff. While you're at it, could you amend the "starship classifications" LIST to include supply ships? I dont know how to edit the lists at all...Capt Christopher Donovan 11:20, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Sure, I can take care of it. And you're welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Acutally, now that I look at the list, I don't think it's supposed to include names of specific ships. If I'm misunderstanding you, though, please let me know. I'm assuming you want me to add specific ships to the list, but that isn't what that list is for. However, if I can find a list of specific supply ships, I will add those to the supply vessel page, where they are better suited. --From Andoria with Love 11:31, 10 August 2006 (UTC) **No, I'm asking you to add the generic classification "supply ship" to the ship types list. The Lantree may be the only time we hear this designation used, but the term itself is generic, not ship specific.Capt Christopher Donovan 19:32, 10 August 2006 (UTC) **PS, when you moved the article to "Federation Supply Ship", you broke all the links I'd established to my article, and I'm not sure how to fix that...Capt Christopher Donovan 19:37, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Thoughts I finally posted some thoughts in response to your inquiry at Nominations for administratorship, in case you hadn't seen them. If you had, then never mind. :) -- Renegade54 20:13, 10 August 2006 (UTC) my new article If you've read it ("Supply ship") I'd be interested in what you thought...it's the first real article I've done 'ground up'...I usually just tinker with existing mateial.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:08, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :(to Shran) "What is it with you, anyway?" ;) - AJ Halliwell 09:12, 11 August 2006 (UTC) I was a little disappointed at how much the article shrank after your edits, but you're the 'expert'... :) I can see how the article looked 'padded', I was just trying to be thorough with my cross linking and referencing. Oh, and AJ, your thoughts would be appreciated too, though to see the article as I wrote it you'll have to look in the history... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 09:18, 11 August 2006 (UTC) First Contact script Hi Shran, did'nt thought about any copyright issues before I placed it, sorry. Can you direct me to the disscusions about posting scripts, was'nt aware of that either. It's a shame that scripts cannot be placed, I like the way movies and episodes evolve before the writers are finished with them. -- Q 17:41, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :A discussion regarding a script's place on MA can be found here. It's rather brief, and if you wish, you can resurrect the discussion in Ten Forward, but MA can't post other people's works in their entirety (including scripts), so I'm not sure where it will get you. But you are most certainly welcome to bring it up. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:47, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. I probeably will not bring it up, it was just curiosity from my side. If it's a copyright violation the article should be delete, as far as I am concerned this can be done right now. No need for VfD. -- Q 18:50, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Signature Logo Are you on some kind of jihad against my signature logo pic or something? I hope you have better things to do with your time than this. This is just one step above tampering with with a personal user page. Please stop this nonsense...--Sheliakcorp talk 18:18, 15 August 2006 (UTC)--Sheliakcorp talk 18:18, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Oddness So, you gonna be having that baby any time soon? :P -- Renegade54 15:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Technical Manual stuff I would get a copy and double check the info User:Capt Christopher Donovan says is from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. He has a tendency to take pieces of information and build upon them with assumption (what I have come to call "1+1+Z=3" where "Z" is an undefined variable). --OuroborosCobra talk 19:04, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Tell me what you want looked up and I'll do it...if we're talking about the non-recoverability of the a Galaxy-class saucer after emergency planetfall, it's Page 29, right hand column. :And to answer Shran's edit question, the Tech Manuals (according to what I've been told of policy are not "canon" but are a "permitted resource" which means the data is canon unless/until contradicted.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:32, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and OC, REASONED INFERENCE (NOT "assumption") is a much more useful policy than "I need a screen cap to tell me space is black", IMO...and that's the last time I'm bringing it up...Capt Christopher Donovan 11:32, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::What the hell was that all about... and why is my talk page being used as a battleground? Anyway, a permitted resource doesn't necessarily mean its information can be used in the article, it means (the way I understand it) that its info can be used only to supplement on-screen info or otherwise be used in background information. In the case of the emergency saucer landing, it seems to supplment canon info (without contadicting anything), so that should be fine. Whether it should simply be limited to background information is another argument altogether, one I'm not willing to start up, so for now I'll just say "everything's fine as is". --From Andoria with Love 17:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, Shran...it wasn't my intention to make your talk page a battleground. OC has what I consider to be an EXTEMELY overly picky stance on when a statement can or cannot be made about the Trek universe, and he and I have been around this particular bush too many times recently. I'll try to keep our disagreements off your page from now on...Capt Christopher Donovan 20:39, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::That would be much appreciated, thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ST Reborn I noticed that that "reborn" fan fiction got merged into fan films .. is it even a film? their site is down and i doubt they've signed Gary Sinise to play McCoy -- seems more like they mightr have a photoshop collage project than a film... -- Captain M.K.B. 16:20, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, i even skipped over your vfd cmments about this. however, the thing has a new home at fan fiction websites -- and i shortened it from the ridiculous desription given original -- "Roddenberry's vision finally made successful by successful creator Jeremy in a new successful series" seemed kind of pedantic.. anyway, all's well that ends.. um, well, it ends. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 17:35, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::Good enough for me! Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 19 August 2006 (UTC) My edits Excuse me? Why did you revert my edits? I'm recategorizing articles in case you hadn't noticed. I'm getting sick of this fucking shit. Every damn time I make a move, someone reverts it. Oh and another thing, please actually leave edit summaries. Don't just blindly revert without an explanation. That's abuse of admin powers. Adamwankenobi 23:56, 19 August 2006 (UTC) *I categorized the television shows under the episodes cateegories because they are the main articles for the categories. The intention is not that they are episodes, but are instead the main articles for the category. Adamwankenobi 00:02, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Mirror Universe reversion Thanks! I hadn't noticed that part...I just saw the inaccuracy of the text portion and didn't think to check the rest...Capt Christopher Donovan 03:25, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :No worries. As I said, he probably meant to revert to the version before Adamwankenobi changed the category, but didn't realize it had been edited since then. But all's good now. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:36, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yep... That's what I get for editing at 4am after returning from a party... Thanks for correcting that, Shran ;) -- Cid Highwind 16:41, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :No worries, mate. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:23, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Get a spell checker I noticed you reverted my USS Defiant (NX-74205) edit. I don't understand why as the edits you reverted were spelling corrections. Anyway, please make sure you know what you are reverteing before you revert--Illwill 16:56, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Copyvio articles In a fit of boredom, I rewrote both the Tom McCraw and Trial and Error articles into what they should actually be. As in, an article on a comic book colorist and a comic book. In other words, you're more than welcome to turf the copyvio versions whenever. :) -- Sulfur 00:29, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Aircraft Pictures Actually, I'll probably be able to identify all of the aircraft. At the list, I am willing to give it a go. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I think I've found the Stuka... at least, it has the same markings as the "Storm Front" one. Uploading the image now. --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Well, maybe you could still upload the others, or put them on imageshack and sind me links to them, so that I can identify them and we can crank out articles for them. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll get on those. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:44, 21 August 2006 (UTC) OK, here is what I am able to identify most easily (and without research): *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane6.jpg is a B-1 Lancer, we already have a picture of this uploaded. I will probably be proposing that we move this article to the correct name of "B-1B Lancer" *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane5.jpg is an F-5 Tiger (often called the "Freedom Fighter"). We do not have that article or that picture. Wikipedia: F-5 Freedom Fighter for my proof, but trust me, it is. I can even tell you why there is most likely a shot like this. *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane4.jpg is an F-15 Eagle, and we have that picture uploaded. *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane3.jpg is one I have some ideas on, but will need little more research on my part before I am will to stake my reputation on it. *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane2.jpg is too blurry for me to make out. *http://i97.photobucket.com/albums/l231/TrekFan1/MirrorPlane1.jpg looks like it is one of a large number of British biplane fighters from between the wars. I'll do some more work on this, and get you the exact one. Hope some of that was helpful. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:52, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks *Thanks for the hello!!! - Captain Zman parodies While i think Star Trek parodies (literature) is a great idea, i think the qualifier might prove problematic in respect to "Star Wreck" which is both a novel series and a movie series.. that being said, i don't really care what you do with it. enjoy! -- Captain M.K.B. 00:26, 22 August 2006 (UTC) If you get a chance... Not to pick on him, but if you get a chance, check out . Should we say something to him... diplomatically, of course? :) -- Renegade54 20:33, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we probably should... if he's not gonna help out the community, there's no real reason to be a part of it. --From Andoria with Love 20:45, 22 August 2006 (UTC) = VERY FUNNY = --Bp 20:40, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :I thought so. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:46, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Liuhecai When you've got a chance, can you turf this spam article? -- Sulfur 12:27, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Done. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 23 August 2006 (UTC) What are you doing boy? Just curious, what is with all of these edits as 70.105.201.4? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:12, 25 August 2006 (UTC) So even at a friend's house you spend all of your time editting MA? Poor friend :P --OuroborosCobra talk 05:12, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :No, just when he's in bed or when he's busy doing something else. Smart ass. :P From Andoria with Love 05:44, 26 August 2006 (UTC) LOL, I am earning so many nicknames today. Got to be a personal record. G'night. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:58, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Image vote for Deletion: Kzinti vessel c2150s I'd appreciate it if you swung by and read this debate and chimed in...your opinion carries weight, and I'd like to know if you agree with my reasoning,as much as anything else... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 06:44, 26 August 2006 (UTC) hey, n00b... :P If and when you get a chance, could you take a stab at a few of the merges that are hanging around on the site? You can get a list of them with pages to be merged. Thanks! -- Renegade54 21:12, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll do that as soon as I get back home. Gotta go to class now, though. Later! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:15, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Why not deleted? Just curious, why was Image:Fanfilm harriman.JPG not deleted? You archived the discussion, and also left on my deletion template, and I am trying to figure out if you meant to do this. By my count, the vote to delete passed: *Delete: **OuroborosCobra (by nomination) **AJHalliwell **Shran *Keep: **Bp **Sulfur That would seem to be 3 votes to delete, 2 to keep. Am I missing something, or some policy I do not yet know? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:29, 30 August 2006 (UTC) The man in blue answered me on IRC. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:37, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Logic change I almost changed the content you changed when I deleted the second paragraph as well. But I didn't want to come across as simply "my way or the highway" on the matter. Thanks for taking the initiative and finishing off the revert. I agree that the article was fine before the 30 Aug edit. Dracorat 20:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) You LOVED Enterprise?!?!!!! You are unbeliveable! I thought everyone hated it. I sure didn't. In fact, I really don't see why people got somthing stuck in thir craw over it. Psudo trekkers...--CaptainCaca 03:19, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Guess what, I loved Enterprise. A lot of people did. Live with it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:10, 4 September 2006 (UTC) : Same here. That was kind of rude, especially on someone's specific user page. ::-- Dracorat 05:12, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Wait, now I am confused, was this guy saying he liked it or hated it? If he liked it, I apologize to him, if not, I stick to my original statement. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:59, 4 September 2006 (UTC) My bad, I sound like a crap salesman with a mouthful of samples. I loved it. Sorry, the words don't come out right anymore...--CaptainCaca 19:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) also also also not a stub. The reason I marked each of those four pages ( Don Pulford‎, Steven Lambert, Allan Graf and David Anthony Marshall ) as stubs is because none of them contained even the most basic information on birthdate, birthplace, etc. I guess I saw them as needing more research. Is there a better way to mark them? Perhaps a simple {pna} would be better? -Dave --TheBluesMan 03:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :If you wish, you can mark them as incomplete (with a template). Just explain how they are incomplete either in each article's talk page or in the edit summary. --From Andoria with Love 03:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks I very much enjoyed your user talk pages, especially the second one. Thanks for all the work you've put into this. Astrochicken 15:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Can you pop on IRC? See subject. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:51, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Memory Alpha I don't care what you've been working on. The point that you fail to understand is that the image was used from a non-canon source. By the way, I feel you're the one having the temper tantrum over my "cocky attitude". Aren't you? Don't take it personal. Harry Kim Why did you revert my edit of Harry Kim? I removed the actor's name in the opening text because isn't that how it's supposed to look like? If not, you could just say so, because I've edited other actors' articles in the same manner. Besides, Garret Wang's credit is already in the wiki-sidebar, why mention it twice? It looks messy. --Patito 19:11, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Thank you I love contributing to this wonderful site and would never do or type anything offencitve or hurtful. I am deeply sorry for anything I have done wrong. Kat